


repent (and love every second of it)

by htos



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, M/M, Mentions of drugging, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htos/pseuds/htos
Summary: “Tattsun-senpai, are you feeling okay?” Aira asked, looking up at Tatsumi with concern, “Your face is all red...”Tatsumi brought a hand to his forehead, “I suppose I feel a bit warm…” He turned to Mayoi, “Mayoi-san, would you be so kind and walk back to the dorms with me?”
Relationships: Ayase Mayoi/Kazehaya Tatsumi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 147





	repent (and love every second of it)

**Author's Note:**

> tatsumayo are living RENT FREE in my mind  
> ———————————-
> 
> Edit, 2021/02/10 WHAT THE FUCK MAYOIS VALENTINES LINE IS ABOUT APHRODISIACS???????

All four members of Alkaloid shared a bathroom. It had a Japanese style shower/bath, a separate room for a toilet, and a sink outside of both of those rooms. Sometimes it was a bit challenging to get everyone ready in the morning in a timely manner, especially on days when practice was early in the morning.

This was one of those days, and today Tatsumi was the one running late. He opened the medicine cabinet while brushing his teeth, and used his free hand to pull out a small white paper bag from the pharmacy. The other day he had gone to the hospital for a checkup for his legs, and the doctor had prescribed new painkillers. Tatsumi tipped the bag toward the counter and a small sheet of pills came out. Each pill was individually sealed, and all Tatsumi had to do was push the pill through the foil backing and onto the bathroom counter.

After he brushed his teeth he took one pill, as directed by the doctor.

* * *

The beginning of practice was fine, but toward the end Tatsumi began to feel a little lightheaded. He didn’t think anything of it, it was probably just a side effect of the medication, and he was glad when the group decided to take a break. 

“Tattsun-senpai, are you feeling okay?” Aira asked, looking up at Tatsumi with concern, “Your face is all red...” 

Tatsumi brought a hand to his forehead, “I suppose I feel a bit warm…” He turned to Mayoi, “Mayoi-san, would you be so kind and walk back to the dorms with me?”

“M-Me?” Mayoi stuttered, and Tatsumi nodded, “Ah… um, I can...” Everyone was looking at him expectantly; he took his and Tatsumi’s bags and began to walk back to their room.

Few people were out and about at this hour, so the pair had little company as they made their way back to the old dorm building. Tatsumi felt his forehead again; it was hot, he couldn’t tell if it was hotter than earlier, but it felt like it was. “I think I have a fever,” he murmured, looking at his reflection in a mirror they passed. 

Mayoi wasn’t sure what to do! He had never taken care of a sick unit-mate before (or really anyone, for that matter). He stopped in front of their door to fish out his key, and he could practically feel the heat radiating from Tatsumi. He unlocked the door and pushed it open with one hand, and Tatsumi took his other hand as they entered. 

“T—Tatsumi-san!” Mayoi gasped, startled, “Y-You can’t just get close like that—”

“I’m sorry,” Tatsumi apologized, but he still hadn’t let go of Mayoi’s hand. Tatsumi had Mayoi’s hand sandwiched between his own, and the shorter boy’s skin felt cool to the touch when he was like this. 

“What’s gotten into you,” Mayoi murmured, “Please let me go! If you touch someone like me for too long you’ll probably only get sicker.” He felt one of Tatsumi’s hands let go, but the other was still holding on, rubbing circles over his knuckles.

Tatsumi frowned as Mayoi wiggled his hand away so he could set down their bags. “Your skin is so cool,” he started, “My body is hot, but your skin feels so so cool Mayoi-san, can you please touch me more?” Mayoi gasped and Tatsumi stepped closer, “Please, even just the palm of your hand against my forehead would make me feel so much better.”

Mayoi looked at his feet, his own face going just as red as Tatsumi’s. He felt the other boy’s hand on his shoulder and he jerked back in shock, “Ah...umm,” he stalled. This wasn’t normal, was it? Tatsumi had tried to hold his hand before, but it wasn’t anything like this. In a stroke of genius he remembered they had a first aid kit in the bathroom, and that would be a wonderful excuse to separate from a clingy feverish Tatsumi. “Let me get the first aid kit...” Mayoi tried to sound like he knew what he was doing. There should be fever reducing medicine in a first aid kit, right? Tatsumi apparently thought so, because he didn’t follow Mayoi over to the sink.

The first aid kit should be in the medicine cabinet, and Mayoi was totally going to check it, but that mission was aborted as soon as he noticed the medication Tatsumi left on the counter. He picked up the little white paper bag and took a look. It had no mention of any pharmacy or hospital on it, and it was blank on both sides. It looked an awful lot like the ones he used to hide his drugs that were _definitely not prescription_ , and the pills inside looked an awful lot like something he picked up recently.

And one was missing—

Mayoi always had strange drugs handy, it was helpful when he was living in the ceiling of the live house before he moved to the dorm. If someone started to get too close to finding him, he just had to slip something in their drink and they would wake up outside and forget all about it. Recently his dealer had thrown in a _bonus_ , because Mayoi seemed like the freaky kind of guy who would be into that sort of thing too. It was an aphrodisiac, and he had fantasized about crushing it up and slipping it into Shinobu’s drink, just to see what would happen. He wouldn’t dare do anything of course! Shinobu always forgave him for his nasty ways, he would be perfect. Mayoi was less than human and that little boy didn’t even care, he was so pure! He would probably never have the guts to go through with it, but that didn’t stop him from _thinking very hard about it_ after everyone else had gone to sleep for the night. 

But Tatsumi had taken it—

Did he have any idea what was happening to him? He would hate Mayoi if he knew it was his fault… Was this some kind of divine punishment?

Ah, but what God would waste his time on Mayoi in the first place?

“Mayoi-san...”

Tatsumi was calling for him! Had he really been in here that long? He was too busy feeling terrible that he didn’t even come up with a solution. It was too late to have Tatsumi throw up the pill, so that wouldn’t be an option. He could always sedate him with something else, but he didn’t have any time—

“Mayoi-san!”

The boy in question rushed back into the bedroom, and Tatsumi was laying on his bed. “I… I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Mayoi apologized, “Everything is my fault and someone like me should never have been born.” He squatted down to meet Tatsumi’s gaze, but ended up looking at the floor regardless.

Tatsumi rolled toward him, half of his face hidden in Mayoi’s pillow. “Sorry,” his voice was muffled by the pillow, “I felt like I would fall if I tried to climb the ladder to my bunk.” 

_He ignored everything Mayoi said!_

“This bed is nice though,” he murmured, closing his eyes, “It smells like Mayoi-san.” 

_Please don’t smell it!_

Speaking of smell… Tatsumi’s sweatshirt was off and his t-shirt was damp with sweat. Would it be a good idea to suggest he take it off? Mayoi couldn’t do much at this point, but at least he could make sure Tatsumi was comfortable… but on second thought, it was probably a terrible idea to suggest a horny person undress. 

Tatsumi took Mayoi’s hand while he was deep in thought, and Mayoi snapped out of it when he felt Tatsumi’s warm cheek on the palm of his hand. “Mayoi-san is so cool… I must be really burning up...” he mumbled, moving Mayoi’s hand over his face.

“U-Uwaa—” Mayoi gasped, feeling Tatsumi’s lips on the palm of his hand. He was pretty sure he could die like this. Tatsumi was pulling him closer and Mayoi let him, and before he knew it he was on the bed too. Tatsumi was holding him as if he was a body pillow, nuzzling into the crook of his neck and Mayoi felt hot breath against his collarbone when he spoke.

“This feels so good Mayoi-san, just holding you is so soothing,” Tatsumi whispered, his feverish body slightly more tolerable as long as he was holding Mayoi.

Any more of this and Mayoi felt like he might burn up like some kind of demon covered in the holy water that was Tatsumi’s sweat. Any liquid from a priest was holy, right? He should have just sedated him when he still had the chance. He could have gotten a glass of water and put something in it without Tatsumi noticing… it would have been so easy, but now Tatsumi was on top of him with his arms wrapped around Mayoi and he felt like he completely lost his chance!

“S—Stop… Tatsumi-san...” Mayoi asked weakly. He closed his eyes in embarrassment, only opening them when he felt Tatsumi back off. He had one arm on either side of Mayoi’s head, and sweat dripped from the tip of his nose and landed on Mayoi’s cheek below. Tatsumi was just looking at him, and Mayoi felt like all the pressure was on him, “W—What if Aira-san or Hiiro-san come to check on us?”

“Ah...” Tatsumi breathed, and even the air that he exhaled toward Mayoi’s face felt hot, “I think Hiiro-san and Aira-san are appreciating the time alone… they trust you with me, right?”

Tatsumi’s face was getting closer...

“I trust you Mayoi-san.”

Mayoi gasped as he felt Tatsumi’s mouth at his neck, he could feel the heat radiating off of him. “Ta...Tatsu—” he started, the noise dying in his throat as he felt Tatsumi’s teeth on his earlobe.

This was just too much; Tatsumi licked the shell of his ear, ever so quietly asking, “Mayoi-san, is your heart racing?”

Tatsumi had one hand on his chest, and Mayoi wished he could run away or disappear but he could only reply with a weak startled gasp, “H—Hiiii...”

“Does that _‘H_ — _Hii~i’_ mean ‘yes’ or ‘no’? My heart is beating so fast Mayoi-san,” Tatsumi replied, taking Mayoi’s hand and pressing it to his chest so he could see for himself, “Can you feel it?” Mayoi nodded, eyebrows pitifully furrowed as Tatsumi looked down at him. “I—I don’t know what’s happening to me,” he added, his voice concerned, “Usually when I feel this way I can calm myself down… but my body feels so hot, and my mind is clouded with sinful ideas.” 

“I… I’m sorry!” Mayoi blurted out. _Sinful ideas…_ of course Tatsumi had to have some idea what was happening to him, his heart was pure but he wasn’t _stupid_. Mayoi was naive to assume that he could brush this off as a normal fever. “It’s all my fault, a creature like me doesn’t belong on this earth,” he wailed, and he felt like he was going to cry, “Y—You didn’t take the right medication this morning. Y—You ended up taking something of mine— something that would make you feel hopelessly aroused.” 

Tatsumi brought a thumb to Mayoi’s face, swiping away a tear. So he was crying after all…

Tatsumi licked his thumb, and Mayoi gasped. “Mayoi-san, you’re such a good person for confessing and not simply taking advantage of me,” he praised, and Mayoi was pretty sure that owning something like this made him the opposite of a good person. Tatsumi was practically salivating at his presence, “I’m so grateful for your confession, but now I’d like if you could take responsibility and repent.”

“T—Take responsibility?” Mayoi stuttered, “Repent?”

Responsibility… for….

Tatsumi took Mayoi’s hand and ran it over his cheek. Mayoi was still cool to the touch. “Mayoi-san, are you disgusted at me for acting this way?”

“If anything, I’m the disgusting one here,” Mayoi murmured, “You really want someone like me to...”

Tatsumi completely ignored what Mayoi was saying, “Mayoi-san, can I kiss you?” Mayoi shook nervously, but Tatsumi leaned down for a kiss the second he nodded. Kissing Mayoi cooled the heat within him, but somehow also made it stronger. He couldn’t get enough of Mayoi; He parted his lips and ran his tongue over the other boy’s sharp teeth, saliva messily leaking from the corner of his mouth. Mayoi tasted _so good_ , he could spit in Tatsumi’s mouth and he would thank him. He couldn’t help but grind his hips against Mayoi, a weak sigh passing his lips as he felt Mayoi’s arms wrap around him.

The back of Tatsumi’s shirt was warm with sweat, and Mayoi grabbed the fabric as Tatsumi stopped kissing his lips, instead going for his neck. He was gentle at first, but eventually Mayoi felt him bite down, teeth kneading the sensitive skin as he sucked a bruise into it.

“Ta—Tatsumi-san, you’re going to leave a mark,” Mayoi whined, “ Everyone will see...”

“Your voice sounds so beautiful,” Tatsumi smiled, leaving another possessive mark near Mayoi’s shoulder, “Don’t you like that? I recall you saying you liked exposing yourself.”

“Ahhn—” Mayoi moaned, “N—Not like this, please!” Mayoi’s hands on Tatsumi’s back went lower and lower, stopping at the small of his back where his shirt had ridden up. His skin was slick with a thin layer of sweat, and Mayoi couldn’t help but dip a wandering hand under the waistband of Tatsumi’s sweatpants. He started at his hips and drifted to the front of his body, and eventually he felt a thin trail of hair that grew thicker as he moved downward. Mayoi cupped Tatsumi over his underwear, and he felt the other boy gasp into his ear. There was a wet spot on the front of Tatsumi’s underwear, and Mayoi wasn’t completely sure if it was sweat or something else. The idea of Tatsumi helplessly leaking into his underwear the whole time made his head spin. 

“I’m so sorry,” Mayoi apologized, “It’s all my fault you’re like this...”

“Please don’t feel bad, you’re doing amazing Mayoi-san.”

Mayoi whimpered at the praise, rutting his hips up against Tatsumi.

“Ah, did you like that?” Tatsumi asked, leaning over him so they were face to face, “You’re doing so _so_ good, please keep touching me.”

Mayoi looked away in embarrassment, tugging Tatsumi’s sweatpants and underwear down just enough to get his dick out. Tatsumi moaned as Mayoi wrapped his hand around it, gently jerking from base to tip. It was perfectly slick enough already, but more precum leaked between Mayoi’s fingers as he continued.

“Mayoi-san,” Tatsumi moaned, his dick twitching in Mayoi’s hand, “Mayoi-san it feels so good.” Tatsumi jerked his hips forward, fucking Mayoi’s fist as he moaned his name. Mayoi was torn between wanting to die of embarrassment, and wanting to burn the image of a horny Tatsumi on his lap into his mind forever. He was taken aback when Tatsumi sat up straddling his hips, a tentative hand on Mayoi’s waist as he asked, “Can I touch you too…? I want to touch you.”

Mayoi swallowed nervously and nodded. It felt like time was moving in slow motion as Tatsumi pulled his pants and underwear down to his thighs and finally took hold of him. Mayoi tried to bury his face in the pillow to muffle any sound, but failed spectacularly. 

“Mayoi-san, your voice,” Tatsumi panted, “Please let me hear it.”

“No… it’s embarrassing… it’s too much...” Mayoi stammered, desperately trying to make words into phrases while Tatsumi was touching him, “Please stop, you need to stop.” 

Tatsumi stopped, resting his hand on Mayoi’s thigh, “Mayoi-san?” 

“Let me—” Mayoi murmured, wrapping his hand around both of their dicks. Tatsumi’s felt warmer somehow, and Mayoi wondered if that was due to the drug. 

“Ah— Mine’s touching yours...” Tatsumi gasped, “It feels good. Mayoi-san, you’re doing such a good job.” He could feel Mayoi’s cock sliding against his own, their heads rubbing together as Mayoi stroked them. It felt so good that it hurt. “Mayoi-san, you’re so beautiful,” Tatsumi murmured, running his fingers through the loose strands of Mayoi’s hair.

Mayoi bit his lip at the praise, arching his back and whimpering as he came. His release spurted between his fingers, his shaky hand getting it all over Tatsumi’s shirt. 

Tatsumi watched Mayoi’s chest rise and fall as he took deep breaths, “You made such a lovely face Mayoi-san…” 

“I’m sorry!” Mayoi apologized for coming first. He was exhausted but ignored his own overstimulated dick, jerking Tatsumi off with whoever’s fluids happened to be on his hand. It didn’t take much for Tatsumi to finish, his hands gripping the bedsheets as he came. 

Mayoi wiped his hand on his shirt; he couldn’t care less about the state of his clothing at this point. Tatsumi didn’t seem to mind either, as he leaned down for a kiss and got whatever was on his shirt on Mayoi’s.

“I’m sorry you got stuck with me,” Mayoi murmured. Now that the horniness was wearing off, he just wanted to run away and hide from guilt. Surely Tatsumi would hate him now… he would regret this and hate him…

“Mayoi-san, I didn’t _get stuck with you_ … I asked you to come back with me,” Tatsumi smiled.


End file.
